Stop Me
by mikey-rocks
Summary: I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me… All because I was in love with my best friend’s fiancé." Dramoine. I know I haven't finished my first story yet but this story was begging me to start so I had to. lol. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **JkR owns all things Harry Potter. Lucky broad :)

**Author's Note: **

Hey!

I know, I know. What happened to_ And Here Comes You_? It's still a work-in-progress and I fully intend on finishing it. However, this story was actually stopping me from finishing the next chapter for my last story. It was just lodged in the back of my head and I couldn't focus. So, technically, this story is the product of a writer's block... in the form of another story. It all makes sense in my mind, don't worry. Lol. Happy reading.

Mikey

* * *

Since you are new to this lets start from the beginning. Hello. My name is Hermione Granger and I have no earthly idea what I look like right now. Really, I haven't looked in a mirror for days. It's not that I don't care about my appearance because trust me, I really do, but not now. Today I can't stand to look at myself. Actually, I haven't been able to look at myself for almost two weeks now. I can't see myself ever being happy again, and it's entirely my fault. I bet you're wondering why I feel so bad. Surely you're thinking, "Hey, Hermione. Stop being so hard on yourself. It can't be that bad." Well, you're terribly mistaken and unquestionably wrong. Please, let me provide the following reasons for why I disgust myself:

I have an insatiable book fetish. I read at least one everyday.

I enjoy going to work, even on Sundays, especially on Sundays.

The only person that will give me the time of day is orange, furry, and four-legged.

And on top of all that, I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me… All because I was in love with my best friend's fiancé.

I would hex myself into a million pieces if it would fix this mess I'm in… But it wouldn't…

Still confused? You should be… But allow me to fill you in.

I wasn't always this horrible sordid person. No, I use to be the picture of perfection. I had an unstained name and inspired sort of an admiration amongst the wizarding community. Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, played an important part in aiding the Boy Who Lived defeat Voldemort. Things weren't perfect after the Second War ended. Everyone was still picking up the pieces and mourning their lost ones, but life got better, if not easier. My life really didn't really start going down hill until the moment I broke up with Ronald Weasley. It was not that I was so heartbroken after our falling out. We were terrible as a couple. Don't get me wrong, I loved Ron dearly and still do sincerely love him as a valued friend, but we had absolutely no business being in a romantic relationship. We never agreed on anything, he never saw anything my way, I was always wrong, he was always right, there was no compromise. There was so much yelling between the two of us my ears are still ringing. I was glad to be out of a relationship with him so it wasn't so much of our break up that sent everything to hell but because of what happened immediately after it. Not long after I ended my reputable eleven-month relationship with one of my life-long friends, I found solstice in the arms of another childhood companion of mine. He was kind, understanding and terribly attentive, allowing me to cry on his shoulder and bringing me ice cream whenever the situation called for it. That was when I fell in love with him. Unfortunately for me, he was otherwise involved with my female best friend, Ginny. Yes. I've been pining away for Harry Potter ever since.

I know I shouldn't have, it's really no surprise that I would fall for someone like him. I mean, let's look at his credentials. His face is consistently pasted all over Witch Weekly. He's great at Quidditch, he defeated the Dark Lord, he's smart, genuinely kind and on top of that he's drop dead gorgeous. I wouldn't be a witch if I wasn't head over heels for him. He's every female's fairy tale wet dream; how could I not fall for the knight in shining armor? Isn't that what every prissy princess wants, a handsome hero to sweep her off her feet and ride off into the sunset with? Why then should I be any different? Maybe the fact that I am far from a prissy princess could have something to do with it. Or perhaps the fact that the whole "falling-in-love-with-the-hero" bit is more than a little cliché and completely presumptuous of any self-respecting female could be a fair reason. But when was the heart ever known to heed any sort of common sense? Hardly ever. And yes, I know. "You fell in love with your bestfriend's man? What kind of person are you?" Yeah, I know. I'm horrible. But in my defense, I was Harry's friend first. She may have liked him since she was eleven, she didn't even know him. She was a star-crazed preteen. I know Harry better than anybody, even Ron. So yes, I feel like I more deserve Harry's love affection. I'm not perfect. I'd like to be, but I'm nowhere close.

Regardless of me and Harry being destined, Harry and Ginny are completely wrong for each other. They have absolutely nothing in common besides Quidditch and Ron. How are they ever supposed to have a decent relationship when their only common ground is based off a decidedly dangerous, barbaric sport and a hot-tempered, redheaded man? I really don't see it. I love Ginny with all my heart; she is a great person and an even better friend but I can't help that she fell in love with the man I'm destined to be with. Harry and I have been through hell and high water together and if everything we've been through isn't enough to prove our compatibility then I don't know what is. He'd see sense. They all would. And I would just watch. Waiting for Ginny to mess up, because she undoubtedly would. And I'd be there. Ready to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and make him realize that it was me all along.

Shows how much I knew.

I watched from the sidelines. Every fight, every break up, I was there. For the both of them. I would do my best to console both Harry and Ginny because they were both so important to me. Harry was the man I was in love with and Ginny was the first real female friend I ever had. It pained me to see them distraught almost as much as it pained me to see them together. So in my attempts to be a good friend I listened to both of their troubles, and even helped them get back together quite a few times, against my undying wish for them to be apart. Oh yes, twisted. I know. I allowed myself to endure this self-imposed punishment, literally for years. I was even at the Weasley Sunday dinner when Harry proposed. It goes without saying that I was upset. I was so angry I could spit.

Even after Ron and I broke up I never missed a Weasley Sunday dinner. I tried to back out one before and Mrs. Weasley threw a fit. There were tears of disappointment and hurt, and I'm sure if I let her cry any longer her sadness would have quickly turned to rage. Then I would have found myself on the receiving end of an authentic Molly Weasley thrashing, one she reserved for her husband, her children, Harry and myself. Needless to say, I feared Mrs. Weasley far more than I had ever feared my own mother so I never even attempted to get out of one again. And not just out of fear. My favorite people in the world were there. Minus my own family, it was the Weasleys and of course, Harry. I loved spending time with them and their expanding family. Today everybody was in attendance. Bill was flying in circles around the yard with his daughter Victoire along with George and Angelina's daughter Felicia. Fleur and Angelina were talking amiably at the long picnic table where dinner had taken place. George was telling Mrs. Weasley about the newest project of the Fred Weasley Foundation, which aided families broken because of dark magic, funded by charitable organizations including Weasly Wizard Wheezes and one Harry Potter. Speaking of Harry, he and Charlie were teaching Teddy, who Mrs.Weasley spoiled like her own grandchild, to turn Uncle Ron's hair neon green to match his own. Ron and Mr. Weasley were discussing a recent Quidditch match while holding the hand of a slightly uncomfortable Lavender Brown, a first time comer to the family dinners, and then there was me. I sat on a wood bench in the garden, Percy and Penny's son on my knee. They had left an hour ago on important Ministry business, but promised to be back for dessert. I was perfectly content to sit there and watch my extended family, and let a pleasant smile play across my face. That was until Harry let off a few red sparks to get everyone's attention in the yard. My smile slowly faded. Something serious was about to happen.

There was silence as Harry motioned Ginny to him. I felt my heart drop to into a region foreign to it. Somewhere in the pit of my stomach I presume. But I was not surprised. I saw this coming from a million miles away.

"Everybody, I wanna thank the Weasley's for everything that you've done for me, I really don't know where I would be without you. And let me also say that I am so glad that you all invited me into your family." Mrs. Weasley sniffed. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze. "But nothing would make me happier if you, Ginny, would agree to be apart of _my_ family." Ginny looked at Harry, eyes open wide while Harry bent down on one knee. "You know I'm no good with words or expressing my feelings, but I am so in love with you, Ginny Weasley. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That is if you'll have me." Harry pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it up. Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted. I nearly fainted too. The ring was immaculate, simply stunning. Everything I had ever dreamt of in a ring. But it wasn't for me. I felt my heart break in two as Harry opened his mouth again, looking very nervous, and yet very, very sexy. "So what do you say, Gin? Marry me?"

I nearly blacked out. There were gasps and held breath while Ginny's eyes filled with tears and her face turned as red as her hair. I switched Percy's drooling baby boy to my other knee. Ginny sniffed and paused for only a second before she nodded her head and let the tears fall down her face. "Yes, Harry! Of course, I'll marry you!" Harry got up off the ground and Ginny jumped into his open arms screaming over and over again that she would marry him and in the back there were whoops from the men and excited giggly screams from the women. Mrs. Weasley cried unabashedly into Mr. Weasley's chest saying she was the happiest mother in the world. Her one and only baby girl was finally getting married.

Everyone got up to congratulate them. Harry got several manly slaps on the back while Ginny received air kisses from an enthused Fleur. "Oh! Zis is so exciting, no?" There were more kisses and hugs from her sisters' in law, Lavender and Mrs. Weasley. I alone stayed back, standing up slowly while holding Percy Junior closely to my heart, trying to fill the gaping hole that was opening in my chest. Finally after they had kissed and hugged everyone, Harry and Ginny made their way over to me smiling. I let the unshed tears glide down my cheek, and put on a smile that would mask my upset for happiness.

"Can you believe it, Hermione?" she said hugging me as tightly as she could without crushing the baby. "I'm getting married!" She threw the honking rock in my face and I pretended to be ecstatic.

"I know. It's wonderful!" I lied, being careful not to let my smile falter. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Hermione. There were times we almost didn't make it. But you helped us through everything," Harry said hugging me, a huge grin plastered on his face. His emerald green eyes pierced into my brown ones while his face became somber. "We have you to thank, really. We wouldn't be here without you," he leaned down a placed a soft kiss on my cheek and then whispered, "Thank you, Hermione."

I nodded staring back at him transfixed. He gave me a small smile as he pulled away and I lost it. My face crumbled as I started to sob. Which caused Ginny to say, "Oh, Hermione. I'm so happy!" and then she started to cry. Which caused Harry to pull Ginny into his arms, holding her head close to his chest, and running a soothing hand down her back. Which caused me to cry even harder. No one rushed to rub my back.

I excused myself as soon as Percy and Penny got back, handing them their baby and telling everyone that I had a very early day at work tomorrow. Promising to owl Ginny about lunch later, I quickly apparated back to my flat for a full out Hermione Pity Party, in which I, rightfully so, was the only attendant. I threw myself face down into my couch and I cried bullets. Yelled, screamed, cursed into the cushions. A grumpy Crookshanks entered the room, awoken from a nap, and pawed lightly at my head. I raised my face high enough to look at him and glared at me distastefully. I could almost hear what he was thinking. 'That's no way for my mistress to behave. Get a hold of yourself... And get me some catnip.' The look on his face shut me up long enough for me to get over myself. I wiped my face. Glaring back at him I said, "Don't judge me." He meowed in response. I looked heavenward. I, Hermione Granger, never got that upset over a man. I was better than that. I was stronger than that. Damn it, I was stronger than that. And I also, never in my life let someone else have what was justly mine. I was not about to start now. Petting Crookshanks affectionately, I got up and put on some tea, then settled down in front of my television, brooding. _I'd get Harry yet,_ I thought as I flipped through the channels. I wouldn't let this kill me. I still had hope. I wasn't out of the game yet.

* * *

Finished? Like it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Anything Harry Potter is not mine (Sigh...).

Author's Note:

So yeah, I have a lot going on right now. My 6 month old is in the hospital, and I'm really just trying to focus on him and my family. So I don't know how often I'll be updating but I am working on this whenever I get a chance. That being said, I'm really enjoying writing this so far. I actually wrote an outline so I know how its going to end, unlike with my previous story, which explains why I'm having such a hard time with it. But anyways, for anybody who's reading this and is like "what's with all this Harry/Hermione?" don't be discouraged this is a Dramione fic. Just stick with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks alot!

Mikey

* * *

My day had started the same way they usually did. It was a chilly February morning, and the overcast sky was radiating a pale blue light into my open bedroom window. I covered my eyes with my forearm. Even with the clouds blocking all the sun's rays it was too bright. Damn, it was too bright. You would never know from my "up and at 'em" attitude, but I absolutely hate getting up in the mornings. It's all I can do not to shudder at the thought of the day ahead of me. You have no idea. I lose a better portion of my mornings just thinking about how the rest of my mornings will go. It's downright sad at times. But, I digress.

I turned over on my back and stretched my arms far above my head, letting the stretch run all the way down my body and curl my toes. I tossed messy brown ringlets out of my face and I sat up on the edge of my bed, slipping my feet into white fuzzy slippers. I wanted to roll right back into bed, but I didn't. Instead I got up and crossed my oversized room to the window and peaked out. The clouds were a stormy gray. There was no doubt it would rain later on today. Hooray. I dropped my eyes from the sky to the streets. The world from my flat's window was a dreary one. A lonely tabby cat paced perused the dumpster on the corner and a homeless man turned over in his makeshift hut, a cardboard box and week-old newspapers. The sight was depressing, but not an uncommon one. I lived in a muggle apartment on the 'less pretty' side of London. I thought it was important to live away from the magical world. At the end of the day it was nice to have a simple place to come home to, a place where I could remember my roots. My flat may have been charmed to be three times it's actual size, but besides that I lived pretty much muggle inside my own home. The dishes sometimes washed themselves, people sometimes popped up out of the fireplace that the original architecture didn't include, and there was hangover potion next to the toothpaste in my medicine cabinet, but like I said, pretty much muggle. The simple life, if you will.

I tapped my finger against the frosty glass and the cat looked up. It sniffed the air and then went back to its task. I sighed and pulled my robe down from its hook on the wall. I wrapped it tight around my chest and took a deep breath. I had forgotten to set a heating charm on the room before I went to bed the night before. It wasn't the first time. Wouldn't be the last. I took one last look out of the window. The cat was gone. The homeless man still slept. I yawned, glancing at the clock on my bedside table. 6:08am. I was due to be at the Ministry within the hour. Excited? Hardly.

Days like this would make me question why it is I did what I did for a profession. Yes, being a spell-writer was a very prestigious and well-paid job but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my future. The Ministry had gotten wind of the Four Point spell I had created for Harry for the Tri-Wizard Tournament in the fourth year so immediately after the Second War was over they begged me to join. I started off at an entry-level position, but quickly worked my way up through the ranks and found myself with a very respectable job, decent hours and a more than fair pay. Am I complaining? No, I'm extremely lucky to have my job. And I really do enjoy writing spells. It's challenging and it's interesting. It's just all the other stuff that comes along with it. Because when I'm not writing spells, I'm doing research. And writing reports. And filling out paperwork. And assigning peoples various projects. It turns out that being a spell-writer you don't do very much spell writing. I'm hardly ever writing spells. The amount of work that goes into creating a single spell is exhausting. Developing a theory by itself may take months. And when you finally have one there is double, triple, quadruple checking of the research behind it. There is test trial after test trial before I ever set my quill to any parchment for a rough draft. So many things could go wrong if the proper procedures are not followed. It's no wonder there aren't that many spell-writers in existence. It takes a meticulous person. But luckily, I'm a very meticulous person. However, like any other witch, or woman, or person… I slip up. On this particular day, I happened to slip up. Just not in my spell writing.

I'm never late to work. It's completely out of my character. Hermione doesn't show up late to work. I really shouldn't, I am a witch, after all. I don't have an excuse. So instead of driving my car to work, which I usually prefer to do, I decided to apparate. I had shuffled my feet in front of the window for way too long. When I finally moved from the windowsill I moved slowly to my bathroom, dragging my feet for some reason. And even though I hadn't done anything differently in the shower than I normally do I still spent ten minutes longer in the shower than I had intended to. I had stopped shaving my legs the muggle way for years now, but amazingly it still hadn't seemed to cut off any shower time. My hair took just as long to wash and about the same amount of time to dry. My hair for some reason was resistant to any sort of taming method, muggle or magical. It was all I could do at times not to chop it all off. Oh well. I could of have still made it on time had that been the gist of all my problems. But of course it wasn't. I had to spend another five minutes charming the wrinkles out of my favorite business attire, a navy and silver pinstripe pencil skirt and matching blazer, as well as removing Crookshanks' orange hairs from my robes, seeing as he fell asleep on them the night before on the couch. I love my cat, but all that fur, I could live without. So when I finally finish magically and manually prying hair off my robes I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast, but damn breakfast to hell. I was already late. So instead of putting on some tea, and buttering some toast with a side of bacon, I apparated all the way to the Atrium only to realize I had forgotten to put on my heels. I took two steps on the freezing cold marble floor and then snapped back to my closet, hopefully before anybody could realize my horrid mistake. I stumbled back into my bedroom and almost sprained my ankle hopping up and down while trying to shove my left heel on.

Moments later I finally make it into my department fully dressed and unmaimed. The muffled snickering as I approach my secretary let's me know that someone did indeed witness my barefooted entrance, but I, being the professional that I am, ignored the sideways glances and chuckles.

"Good morning, Margaret," I said to my secretary. "Do you have the Brigsbey files ready for me?" I asked patiently. She didn't look up from her desk. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Margaret Mathens was a beautiful witch; I wouldn't lie. Upon her first being hired I was somewhat, well, completely jealous of her looks. She had long golden brown hair that fell just below her shoulders curling softly at the ends. Her eyes were cerulean blue like the ocean with long dark eyelashes that curled ever so naturally. She had full pouty lips and a seamless tan complexion. And at a height of 5'10" she stood a good three inches taller than me. She was the definition of a woman; slim but curved in all the right places. Damn her. Yeah, I was jealous. But what was worst was that she was a bloody genius. Don't get me wrong, she's nowhere close to being as intelligent as me, but she had the potential to be. She had only graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, making her four years my sophomore. I normally left her with any work I myself didn't have the time or patience to handle and every time she provided me with excellent work. Damn her. She made it so hard to despise her. But she wasn't perfect. Thank Merlin Margaret was never on task or I would snap. Whenever I call her she's gossiping or filing her perfectly manicured fingers, or getting snacks from the break room. I even caught her in the witches' restroom with a wizard from the department next door. Bless her soul. And right now she was reading a magazine and hadn't heard a word I said. After staring at her for what seemed like minutes I cleared my throat. She looked up from behind the latest copy of Witches Weekly dazed.

"Ms. Granger! Good morning, I didn't know you were in yet," she said, blinding me with her perfectly white, straight smile.

I literally squinted at her smile's brightness. "Yes, it would appear so. Do you have the Brigsbey files?" I asked again.

She looked at me confused for a moment and then brightened. "Oh! The files!" she said snapping her fingers. A manila folder excavated itself from under a mountain of magazines. She caught them in her open palm and then presented them to me. "Here you are, Ms. Granger," she said smiling. It was hard not to roll my eyes again. I force a smile on my face. It's the least I could do. I was late after all.

"Thank you so much, Margaret." I flipped through the papers to make sure it was all there. Everything appeared to be in order. My smile became genuine. "Perfect, this is just what I needed." A blush rose up on her perfectly shaped cheekbones and her smiled widened further. I gave her a nod and then walked purposefully into my office.

"You're welcome, Ms. Granger!" she called as I closed the door behind me. I looked around my office and already on my desk there was a steaming hot cup of tea, prepared just the way I liked it, a tablespoon or so of lemon and three spoons of sugar. Next to the cup sat a napkin folded into a perfect triangle with a spoon on top. Today's Daily Prophet sat on the far side next to my favorite eagle quill and I couldn't help but smile. See why I couldn't hate her?

The rest of the workday was fairly uneventful. I read some documents. Sent some inter-office memos. Filed more paperwork than I normally cared to, and even got an early start on one of my projects for later. When I finally looked up at the clock on my wall it was nearing four o'clock. I had skipped lunch as I sometimes to when I get absorbed in work. I informed Margaret that I would be leaving early today, and left her a slightly smaller than usual list of things to take care of for tomorrow. I sighed as I reached the apparation point and found myself in my kitchen. I threw my robe on the couch, where Crookshanks would most definitely fall asleep on it again. Kicking off my heels I sat down next to next the fallen robes. I sighed deeply. I was due to have dinner with Ginny at seven-thirty. Ginny and Harry had been engaged for six months now and they had finally settled on a date. And to celebrate, Ginny wanted to have a dinner party with all her dear friends. I had tried to decline but she insisted that it just wouldn't be the same without me. Great. I was not looking forward to this at all. I loved seeing my friend whenever possible but not under these circumstances. But I would put up a brave face and show up smiling, congratulatory gift in hand. She didn't ask for anything, but it was only appropriate. And plus it was part of my façade. I was still pretending to be the supportive best friend. I needed to pull out all the stops. So I figured I could either go one of two ways with the gift. I could either go out and get something personal that showed just how happy I was for her and how much I valued her friendship, or I could get her a bottle of wine and some flowers that any stranger could pick up and she would be just as excited to receive it. Considering the circumstances I opted for the latter. I am only human after all.

I pet a complacent Crookshanks for about five minutes and then exchanged my business suit for some dark blue jeans and a jumper. I buttoned my pea coat all the way to the top and wrapped a scarf snuggly around my throat. It was very cold outside today, even for February. I apparated to the nearest muggle liquor store where thankfully I could find both items on my shopping list. I walked down the isles, not really paying attention to what I was looking at. Ginny loved white wine I remembered. I picked up a bottle, not really caring which one. I spent about fifteen seconds examining the flowers before picking up a large bouquet of lilies. Ginny had always loved lilies.

I brought my items up to the cashier and moodily placed them in front of him, being careful not to smash the flowers. I started digging through my purse for some pounds to hand him. "Hello, how are you today?" the man asked.

Sigh. Without looking up at him I answered with a short, "Fine."

"Hmm…" he said, ringing up the items. "Wine. Flowers. I would say you have something to celebrate. But my, you look as though someone's died."

I sighed looking up at him. I sigh a lot. "It certainly feels that way," I mumbled.

"Really? Why's that?"

I looked at the older man. He had a kind ruddy face, reminiscent to Hagrid, small eyes and funny little beard-mustache combo. His head was as bald as the day is long but it suited him. Upon catching me staring, he smiled. He seemed like a pleasant enough man so I answered him.

"My two best friend's have finally decided on a wedding date. They're getting married in June," I said quietly, drumming my fingers on the counter top.

He tilted his head slightly and said, "My dear, that sounds like a marvelous thing. Why is that making you so glum?" I paused, not answering. I sighed again. "You'll shrink if you keep doing that," he said eyes twinkling.

I chuckled ruefully while playing with a bit of lint on the sleeve of my coat. "Well, if you must know, I'm in love with the groom and I'm secretly hoping that the two will break up without any heartache so that I can have the groom to myself and somehow keep my best friend in the process." I looked back up at him. "It's enough to make anybody sigh."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "You're right, love. You certainly do have quite a predicament on you hands…" he placed the wine in a paper bag. "Just what do you intend on doing about it?"

My face visibly slackened. "I don't know," I said miserably. "Anything I chose to do will end up hurting someone in the end."

"Would you like to hear my opinion on the matter?" I nodded my head, eager for any suggestions. "Don't do anything."

I looked at him skeptically. "I'm sorry. You want me to do what now?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Leave your friends' be. It's not for you to decide who ends up with whom." He handed me change. I took it. "Even if they aren't made to be together, who's to say that he belongs with you? What if he was made for another woman all together? You shouldn't try to interfere with other peoples' destiny."

At this my eyes narrowed. "I don't believe in destiny. If I believe that he is the one for me then I'll do everything in my power to make sure that he is," I said picking up my paper bag. Have a pleasant evening."

"I didn't mean to offend you, ma'am… It's just that… Hey wait!"

But before I could hear anymore I was out the door. I looked both left and right then apparated. A second later I was in my kitchen. Who was that man to tell me anything about Harry? His advice may have had credence had he been talking about somebody else, but he was talking about Harry and me. He had no earthly idea just how right we were together. Placing the paper bag on the table I began to unwrap my scarf when I realized I had left the lilies on the check out counter. I let out a frustrated growl while tightening the scarf around my neck. No less than thirty seconds I was back outside the liquor store door. Nobody saw me appear on the street. Excellent. Little did I know that the shopkeeper had been peering out the window trying to locate me in hopes of returning my flowers. I walked inside the store as calmly as you please and right up to the man. "I forgot my flowers," I said matter-of-factly. He gave me an odd look and slowly handed me the bouquet.

"Oh, here you are, ma'am. You forgot these," he said looking at me strange.

I took the bouquet from his outstretched hand as slowly as he had extended. I felt my left eyebrow rise toward my hairline. "Yes, I know. Thank you." I tucked the flowers neatly under my arm. "Good bye then." He only nodded in return.

If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed something went amiss. But I was too angry, too hard headed, too proud, to let myself see my mistake. For someone so smart, I sure could play a good idiot. But at the time, I was unaware of my blunder. Ignorance is bliss they say, I continued with the rest of my evening. I had to change into something suitable for the occasion. But looking into my wardrobe the only thing I felt fitting was a long all black dress. The dress would be best matched with a black veil, because if Harry married Ginny I would surely die. Pathetic? Yes, I know. I stiffened my bottom lip and picked out one of my favorite dresses. It was a knee length number that clung to my body just right without being trashy. It too was black, but had a more casual look to it. I wanted to appear happy as well as confident. Harry didn't want a woman that looked depressed and defeated. I had to show him I was the better pick. So after I picked out some sexy strappy heels to match I jumped in the shower.

* * *

About three hours later I was sitting down with Luna discussing Jimbles or Gymbols or something or other, I can't remember nor do I care to, and I had to admit I was actually enjoying myself. The Weasleys had converted the backyard into a full out party hall. The two long picnic tables were transfigured into elegant dining tables each large enough to seat twenty. The other side of yard had been turned into a ballroom with a slightly raised hard wood platform for the dance floor. With Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watching all the children the adults were free to enjoy themselves in the magically heated backyard. Nearly all of our friends from our year were there, most of them coupled up. I felt my lips tug upward as I watched Neville and Hannah sway in time to the music. They made a lovely couple. Luna excused herself minutes later to dance with her husband Dean. Ron was mumbling an apology to Lavender for stepping on her foot for the third time that night. Lavender laughed as she told him for the hundredth time that it was okay and kissed him on his cheek. Priceless. And even though I was trying my hardest to ignore it, Harry and Ginny looked absolutely stunning together on the floor. Ginny was wearing a spaghetti-strapped blue satin dress and Harry was wearing simple black slacks, a white button down and a blue tie that perfectly matched Ginny's dress. The happiness seamed to radiate off of them, and I almost felt bad for wanting to tear them apart. Almost.

I let my eyes travel across the floor and they landed on an unfamiliar person near the snack table. He had his hands in his pockets, leaning casually to his left. His platinum blond hair was layered, the longer pieces just barely reaching his shoulders. It was messy, in a shaggy, skater boy way. Not everyone could pull it off, but he definitely did. He looked… _cool_. Like "too cool for school" cool. He seemed to be charming Padma Patil with a clever story because she laughed good-naturedly and placed a hand on his arm. I heard him laughing with her and it piqued my curiosity. He sounded so familiar, but I couldn't for the life of me place a face to the sound of his voice. I waited patiently for him to turn around until someone called my name from across the yard.

"Hey Hermione!"

My head turned in the direction of the object of my affection. My face brightened.

"Harry," I said breathlessly as I approached him. "Are you enjoying your party?"

"Of course I am," he said smiling widely. "But I would enjoy it even more if you would dance with me."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "Oh no, I couldn't," I said embarrassed.

"Come on, Hermione. I haven't seen you dance all night. Are you really going to deny your best friend a dance?"

"Oh, does Ron want to dance?" I asked, pretending to look for him.

"Very funny, 'Mione," he said smiling. "Get over here."

Taking my hand he dragged me to the middle of the floor. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me to him as the song changed to another slow dance. I relaxed in his embrace, resting my head against his chest. All was silent for a moment, but then my heart skipped a beat when he rested his head on top of mine and let out a deep breath.

"I miss you, Hermione."

I raised my face to his, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"Well, in between Gin and all this wedding stuff, I never see you anymore. It's been six months since we got engaged and I can barely recall spending any time with you at all."

"Oh." I said, trying to speak over the sound of my heart thudding in my chest. "We've both been very busy lately, I suppose. You're busy in the Auror Department. And the Magical Research and Intelligence Department hardly ever stops owling me. I guess it's been hard for me to schedule any time for leisure."

This of course was a lie. I purposely worked all the time. And although the Ministry did desperately seek my expertise they would be more than willing to give me time off. If I were to request two weeks paid vacation off a whim I would be in Aruba the next day working on my tan. No, the real reason Harry hardly ever saw me was because I didn't want him to. The first two months after they had announced their engagement I had went out of my way to avoid Harry because it hurt me far too much. Every time I saw him I pictured him proposing to Ginny all over again and it was too much for me to stomach. I had to take some time to adjust to the fact that he might indeed marry Ginny. I still hadn't come to terms with it. And I wouldn't.

"That's true, I suppose," Harry said quietly, breaking me out of my reverie. "But promise me that no matter what happens between me and Ginny you'll still be here for me. Okay?"

"Oh, Harry." I said putting a hand to his cheek. "I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry if I ever made you believe otherwise."

Harry broke into a timid smile. The kind an awkward teenager gives his girlfriend after their first kiss. Just adorable. "Thanks… I love you, 'Mione," he said burying his face in my hair.

My knees threatened to give way under me, but I managed to stay up. "I love you too, Harry."

I glanced over his shoulder as we continued to dance and found myself staring straight into Ginny's eyes. She was talking to some of her friends from work at the Daily Prophet but she seemed to have left the conversation long ago. She quickly looked down at her feet when we made eye contact, then looked back up and gave me a small, embarrassed smile. She rejoined the conversation with her co-workers, but I noticed her smile looked somewhat forced. I felt a twinge of guilt, but I didn't step away from Harry.

For the rest of the night I couldn't get Ginny's face out of my mind. Even though I hadn't really done anything but dance with Harry she looked so heartbroken to see Harry show affection to another woman, even if it was only his lifetime best friend. I tried to imagine how devastated she would be if I was to take Harry for my own. If I was the one he walked into the room holding hands with. If I was the one he took to dinner every Friday night regardless of any previous plans. If I was the one he was in bed with at the midnight hour and made love to instead of her. I knew how I felt knowing it was her, so I knew it would break her. And yet, if I could, I would still be willing to shatter her heart just so I could ease the pain in mine. Selfish? Most definitely. Did I feel bad about it? Extremely. But apparently it wasn't enough. Not enough to stop me.

I danced with Harry for another three songs. It was so hard to let go of him, he was so warm and comforting, but I had to be the one to end it. I wanted to make him see just how much he needed me. How much he wanted me. So when he begged me for just one more dance I declined, smiling inwardly. I went home in a tremendously better mood than I had left it in. I immediately went in the kitchen to start my pre-bed tea. I moved my way easily through the kitchen but as I was reaching for the sugar bowl I paused. There was an unopened letter sitting on top of the afternoon post, in which I had already checked earlier that day. Examining the letter I discovered that it was from the Ministry, post marked urgent. Raising an eyebrow I carefully opened the envelope and read:

**Miss Hermione Jean Granger,**

**The Improper Use of Magic Office regrets to inform you that today at 5:56pm an apparation was performed in plain sight of a muggle, outside of Old Joe's Liquor Store, breaking the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy. This, as you should be fully aware, is a serious offense and disciplinary action will take place. We ask that you be present at head of the department's office February 10****th**** 8am for your disciplinary hearing.**

**Best regards,**

_Malfalda Hopkirk_

**Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office**

I stared open-mouthed at that parchment for ten minutes straight before letting out a frustrated yell. Crookshanks, surprised, fell off of the countertop in shock. He landed on his feet of course, but his hair stood on end. I tried to soothe him but he nearly bit my hand off. He hissed and spat something furious every time I came near him for the rest of the night. Oh boy, he was mad. But he was as gentle as a kitten compared to how livid I was. I think steam was coming out of my ears just thinking about the whole situation. Me? Improper use of magic? Disciplinary hearing? I didn't break wizarding laws, rules or regulations of any kind. I'm Hermione Granger. Merlin, that is not like me. I thought of how embarrassed I would be when I would have to go into work and explain to them why their superior had to call out of work so she could go to court. I yelled again, this time kicking off my heels in the process making them fly across the room and hit the wall. Why me? Wasn't there something else Hopkirk could be worrying about? What were all the other crazy crackpots of the wizarding world doing so that she had time enough to address something so supercilious as my poorly timed apparation? Oh damn it all to hell.

I sat down on my sofa huffing and puffing. With a wave of my hand my tea flew over to meet me, the spoon stirring it until I was ready to drink. I suppose I brought this upon myself. The muggle had shown all the signs: suspicion, confusion, and odd behavior. If I was thinking I would have noticed and I could have obliviated him at the very least. A fine mess I'd found myself in. I couldn't really be all that angry with the Ministry. I was in the wrong, after all. I would just have to attend the hearing and hope they weren't too hard on me. It was only my first offense. The punishment couldn't be too bad.

* * *

February 10th (Two days later)

Instead of waking up at 6am like I had originally planned, I rose at about 7:15am. Of course this morning of all mornings I would over sleep. Karma. I wanted to be half an hour early to make a good impression. Kiss that idea goodbye. At this point I'd be lucky if I was on time at all. So when I looked at the clock that morning I cussed loudly and sprang for the shower. I made quick work of washing up, dried my hair in record time and secured it into a respectable bun. Thank Merlin I had laid out my clothes the night before so getting dress didn't take that long either. I had opted for a simple black pencil skirt and a long sleeve white button down. My heels were conservative, not too high and closed-toed. I picked up my coat but didn't put it on. I'd be apparate there and then back. I really wouldn't need it anyway. I had only to feed Crookshanks and then I would be on my way.

"Wish me luck," I told him as I poured food in his bowl. He made a figure eight between my legs as he purred. "Thanks love," I said giving him a quick pat on the head. I disappeared with a small crack.

When I appeared in the Atrium the clock told me it was 7:48am. My mind immediately began to panic as I tried to remember what level the Improper Use of Magic was on. I racked my brain on the way to the lift. It was on the second level, near the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The lift would take ages to get up there from here on the eighth floor. I cursed under my breath as I stepped on the lift. Damn. I tapped my foot impatiently as the lift stopped at every level on the way up, taking time to announce each department on that level. Witches and wizards stepped off the lift, more stepped on. The familiar faces greeted me cheerily. I gave small hellos to each of them, trying to keep the small chat at a minimum. I was starting to get antsy. Finally, after what felt like hours, we arrived at the second level. I made my way off the lift with several "excuse me"s and "pardon"s. I instinctively turned left upon exiting, suddenly remembering. I had visited Malfalda Hopkirk a few times on work related business before so I already knew the way. Several hallways and turns later I could see the office door in front me. I quickened my pace. I took a deep breath with my hand on the doorknob and then walked in.

There was already another wizard waiting with his hands casually in his pockets in front of Hopkirk's desk. He didn't turn around when the door opened but he looked oddly familiar… I had seen that back somewhere before. Where _was_ it? That's right, the cool guy from Harry and Ginny's party… Who was he? And why was he so damn nonchalant all the time?

"Miss Granger. We were just about to start without you," said Malfalda.

At the sound of my name he looked over his shoulder, his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Granger. What a surprise it is to see _you_ of all people here."

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Well actually, it didn't. But my coat did. I hastily picked it up.

"Malfoy?"

What was he doing here? And since when did his eyes twinkle?

Draco Malfoy had changed a _lot_ since I had last seen him six years ago after the war. He and his parents had moved to France two months following Voldemort's defeat and I hadn't heard tell of him since. Hmmm… France had definitely done him a world of good, partly why I hadn't recognized him immediately. His skin, thank Merlin, was darker. It was nowhere near tanned, he'd forever have pale skin, but he had emerged with a fair skin tone that suited him well. His hair, another thing that had changed dramatically was no longer slick back and kempt but messy, as if he had run his long fingers through it endlessly to achieve the look. Not only that but it had darkened as well. It was still platinum but there were natural shocks of darker blond as well. His voice was slightly deeper but it was the same bored drawl and he spoke with the same natural Malfoy swagger that he had possessed since birth. His eyes were still the same piercing grey, but they were different they didn't seem as cold anymore. And even though years had matured his face, he was still unmistakably recognizable as Draco Malfoy and I should have known it was him from the start.

He had changed but he certainly retained most of his Malfoy ways. Even though his hair was styled to look purposely windswept the rest of him was still prim and proper. He wore a white button down, casual black slacks and black Italian loafers that were no doubt very expensive. And even though his stance was no longer stiff and rigid with arrogance, his casual lean still bore the look of a man that was a high society pretty boy and knew it. And damn was he pretty. I mean handsome. Attractive. He looked all right I mean to say. Harry was far more attractive, in a sexy nerd type of way. But moving on.

Malfoy gave me a small smirk. "Who else?"

"I hate to interrupt this little reunion," Malfalda said clearing her throat. "But we have business to attend to."

"Yes, of course," I apologized. I approached her desk standing next to Malfoy. He turned to face her as well, giving her a bored look.

"Thank you," she clipped. "As you both are very much aware, you have been summoned here for improper use of magic." She read off a piece of parchment. "Hermione Granger, you are charged with infringing the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy for performing an apparation in plain sight of a muggle. Draco Malfoy you are being charged for altering a muggle stoplight in order to ignore regular muggle traffic laws." At this she gave Draco and exasperated stare. Draco merely shrugged. She continued. "These are both serious charges," she said looking at us both. "However, since no one was harmed in either of your discrepancies and these are also your first offenses, as opposed to any criminal punishment you are both being sentenced to eight weeks muggle community service as well as having to complete a MNM, Magic Near Muggle, stealth class."

My eyebrows flew way up. "Wait a minute. Come again?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Muggle community service and a MNM course," she repeated plainly. "This is a slap on the wrist, Ms. Granger. Be happy it isn't more." She picked up two sheets and handed one to each of us. "Here take these. You'll find all the information you need on it. If you miss a class or a community service activity, we will be forced to press charges and repercussions will take place. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

I nodded averting my eyes and Malfoy said smiling, "Crystal."

"Good. You are both free to leave."

I turned around immediately and made my way to the door, Malfoy at my heels.

"Well, well, Granger. Long time no see."

He fell into step with me as we walked down the hall. I looked up at him; somewhat surprised he was talking to me. He stood almost a head taller than me, I noticed. I carefully read his face. He seemed not to be up to any mischief. I decided to humor him. "Yes, it has been. Last I heard you were in France."

He nodded. "Yes, I have been. But I felt it was about time I came back to London."

We came to a corner and turned. "Really? Why is that?" I asked looking down the hall in front of me.

He considered me for a moment and then said running a hand through his hair, "I'm not entirely sure. I think I missed it."

"That's surprising. I've visited France several times and I've never wanted to leave."

"Well it's different living there. Don't get me wrong I think it is a lovely country. But all that sunshine and beautiful weather… One starts to miss all the rain after a while," he drawled sarcastically.

I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips. I chuckled shaking my head, but didn't respond.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What's got you so tickled, Granger?"

"Nothing really. It's just that I'm exchanging small talk with my former arch-nemesis and I don't feel the need to neither run nor hit you." I laughed again. "You've just really surprised me, that's all."

He didn't say anything else until we arrived at the lift. He pressed the button. "Well, I've been known to do that."

I made a puzzled face. "Do what?"

"Surprise people," he said casually as the door opened. He walked in and I followed him. The ride back to the Atrium was a quiet one, for Malfoy and me anyway. Wizards and witches stepped on and off, memos flying around their heads, but Malfoy and I stood in silence. He seemed far more comfortable than I was though. He had his hands in his pockets again, with that damn Rico Suave lean, and I watched him looking confused. Because Malfoy's behavior had done just that, confused me. He was being pleasant and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I'd be far more comfortable if he was to bad-mouth me or at least look at me with disdain. But he didn't do either. He treated me like an old acquaintance, like someone he had known a long time ago and hadn't seen in a while. In which I was of course, but he didn't treat me like a regular person before, why would he start now? He had no reason to. And why was he at Harry and Ginny's party? I wanted desperately to ask him, but I wasn't brave enough to. The lift announced that we had arrived at our destination interrupting my thoughts. Several people walked out of the lift, leaving only Draco and myself. He put out a hand as if to say "after you" and I walked out, looking at him curiously. He followed after me. We walked together to the apparation point.

"Well, Granger. It looks as though we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future," he said waving the MNM and community service paper at me. "See you around." And with that he disappeared with a crack, leaving me lost in thought.

* * *

So you like? Let me know in a review! XOXO


End file.
